Allies from the Ashes
by RelativeWind
Summary: Ren and Hux both have an unrelenting desire for power, but common goals and the wishes of Snoke have led to a tenuous partnership. Snoke sends the men to meet with the brilliant Thrawn, who's forces would be a valuable addition to the First Order's military might. Thrawn's goals are unclear, and could shake the delicate truce between Ren and Hux, as well as the First Order itself.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please feel free to skip ahead, but I though some folks would like to understand two factors that led to me writing this story. First, I was interested In the dynamics between General Hux and Kylo Ren: two ambitious, young leaders with great power who appeared to have a limited truce between themselves to pursue common goals and appease their master. That said, it is a very complex relationship that will lead to frustration, anger, and who knows what else… I figured it would be fun to explore.

Second, it occurred to me that though The Force Awakens has dramatically changed cannon, events and characters that existed pre-Return of the Jedi in the expanded universe were not necessarily suddenly irrelevant. Being a fan of Timothy Zahn's work, I wondered what it might be like if Grand Admiral Thrawn and had indeed been building up forces in the outer rim, but rather than returning as depicted in Zahn's novels had bided his time and come into contact with the First Order some time after The Force Awakens.

Hopefully I'm not the only one interested in these ideas, and you can find some enjoyment in the story ahead! Thanks for taking the time to read, and all feedback is appreciated!

* * *

STAR WARS  
Allies from the Ashes

With the system's red dwarf star providing the only source for light, it was nearly impossible to make out the dull gray hull of the dagger shaped starship twenty kilometers off the bow. General Hux studied it carefully, and even in the low light quickly identified it as something based on the old Imperial class star destroyer.

Moments later, his sensor officer reaffirmed his observation. "We don't have an exact match in the system, General, but most of the superstructure appears to be that of an Imperial II class Star Destroyer. It appears to have been stretched by roughly six hundred meters, and has numerous other modifications."

Hux pulled up the readings on his own display. Imperial class star destroyers were still formidable vessels, but lacked the firepower and defenses of his flagship, the _Finalizer_. Even with the modifications, the vessel did not appear to be a threat. Hux smiled tightly. His goal here was dialogue, not destruction, but the General was a man he preferred to have the strongest hand when sitting down to a discussion.

"Should we hail them, sir?" another officer asked.

"When I wish to talk with them I will inform you of my intentions," Hux said calmly but with a hint of irritation. He turned to Captain Jec Terris, _Finalizer's_ captain and a senior military officer whose career stretched back to the later days of the Galactic Empire. "Inform Master Ren that we have arrived. If he wishes to join me on the bridge he may do so."

Terris nodded in response, recognizing he'd need to rephrase the General's message before sending it to Kylo Ren. Hux may have wanted to reinforce the point he was in command here, but few officers were willing to help him do so if it meant upsetting the temperamental Ren. General Hux's position and relationship with the Supreme Leader insulated him from Ren's wrath; Terris enjoyed no such protections.

"General, Captain," the sensor officer said, "The unknown vessel is moving towards us."

"Any signs of hostility?" Terris asked.

"No sir, shield and weapons are offline."

As the vessel moved closer, Hux got a better view of its lines. The extension it its length was forward of the command bridge, giving it an unusual double-delta design. Two bulbous spheres protruded from the vessel, which Hux tentatively identified as gravity well projectors.

Terris had come to the same conclusion. "Keep an eye on their power readings and the local gravity; if either should change bring shields and weapons online."

"Interesting to see a vessel of that size with gravity wells," Hux remarked. "Most strategies call for deployment in smaller ships on the edge of the battle, allowing them to better adjust their gravity wells while remaining out of combat."

"Perhaps these vessels operate independently of fleets," Terris suggested, "Or maybe our contact has the resources to deploy gravity wells on all large vessels."

Hux thought about the Captain's second point. An ally with extensive resources would be quite useful. The First Order was immensely powerful, but the loss of Starkiller Base meant its military capabilities were far more limited than they had been only months before.

His thoughts were interrupted. "I see you've found them," a mechanical voice said from behind him.

"Yes, the coordinates we received were quite accurate."

"Have you contacted them?" Ren asked.

"Not yet." Hux smiled slightly. "They are the ones that reached out to us after all."

Ren was silent for several seconds, and Terris quietly hoped he would not question the General's decision. Right or wrong, the public airing of disagreements between two senior leaders of the First Order was not appropriate on the bridge of a Star Destroyer and damaged the unity of command he sought to achieve.

The Master of the Knights of Ren chose to let the opportunity to criticize Hux pass, and strode past the General without another word, fixing his gaze on the approaching ship. Hux watched, wondering if Ren could decipher anything from his inspection of the vessel. He doubted it; Ren's understanding of starships, weapons, and tactics paled in comparison to his own, but the man had proven to have unusually keen insights in certain situations.

The other ship was slowing now, taking up a position less than five kilometers from the _Finalizer_. Both ships hung in space, massive grey daggers pointed towards each other dimly illuminated by the red dwarf.

"Incoming transmission, General," the sensor officer announced.

"Put it through to my station," Hux replied. He sat down in his command chair moments before a quarter sized hologram of a man in an older style Imperial Officer uniform appeared. The man was slightly younger than Hux and wore the insignia of a Fleet Captain, suggesting that his rise through the ranks had been accelerated.

"I'm Chak Fel of the Star Destroyer _Firestorm_ ," the man said, his voice surprisingly warm for an Imperial Officer. "Welcome to the Car'du sector, and thank you for coming."

"General Hux of the First Order," Hux introduced himself. His voice was polite but far from warm. He did not bother to introduce Kylo Ren, who had come up beside him.

"As you know, my Commander wishes to discuss certain items of mutual interest," Fel continued. "I'd like to invite you aboard the _Firestorm_ for a meeting."

"I feel anything we need to discuss could be handled aboard the _Finalizer_ ," Hux said, his voice cooling.

"There is no need to worry. I'm sure you've scanned our vessel and determined the technical superiority of your ship. We'd be foolish to engage in duplicity under such circumstances. Furthermore, is it not generally the custom when two friendly military leaders meet the ranking officer determines the location?"

Hux couldn't tell on the quarter sized hologram, but it seemed the other man was trying not to smile. He intended Captain Fel's amusement to be short lived. It was presumptive of their contact to assume he was the superior officer: whatever title or status he had granted himself, it was unlikely his position equated to a General of the First Order in terms of power, responsibilities, and resources. On the outside chance it did, however, the Supreme Leader would be most displeased if talks were delayed by posturing.

"I will come aboard your ship," Ren said abruptly, cutting off Hux's thought process. He tilted his helmeted head slightly to the right. "I am Master Kylo Ren of the First Order," the emotionless voice said. "As you said, it would be foolish to engage in duplicity… and not just because of my ship."

Hux felt his face redden with anger. That was not Ren's decision to make; whether it was some sort of power play or merely an attempt to annoy him he couldn't determine, but it was infuriating regardless. Here, during first contact with a potentially powerful ally, Ren decided to engage in childish games.

"Very well, we will make preparations for your arrival Master Ren. General, will you be joining him?"

Hux tensed further. No, Ren would join _him_. But there was no way to regain his authority at the moment without degrading himself to Ren's petulant level, so Hux merely nodded. "I will acquiesce to your request at the recommendation of my colleague."

"I look forward to your arrival," Fel said, the voice still warm and inviting. The hologram flickered slightly, and then disappeared.

"Prepare a command shuttle, a squad of troopers, and an appropriate escort formation," Hux ordered Terris. Have yourself and Commander Resdin meet me in the docking bay in ten minutes." The general turned abruptly and left the bridge.

Kylo Ren looked after him, then shifted his gaze back to the other ship. "I do not fear them," he said as quietly as his voice modulator would permit. "They will be our allies, or they will be our servants." He then turned and followed the same path Hux had taken moments before.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, and especially the time to favorite and/or review!

The forward compartment of the shuttle was nearly empty. Hux and Ren rode in the forward row of seats, leaving a significant amount of space between each other. Terris and Resdin sat behind them. Several other midlevel officers occupied rear compartment.

Flanked by two dozen tie fighters and a pair of troop transports, the long-winged command shuttle covered the distance between the two ships in under two minutes. Terris had braced himself for a dispute between Ren and Hux, but apparently the General had decided to overlook Ren's attempt to usurp his authority as mission commander. In truth, neither man was truly in command of the other. Despite General Hux being the senior military officer attached aboard the _Finalizer_ both men had the authority to issue commands, and most of the time found a tenuous truce that allowed the vessel to function effectively. Hux's reluctance to challenge Ren probably was an effort to restore that balance.

The tie fighter escort broke off as the shuttle completed its final approach to the main docking bay; with its substantial wingspan landing in the _Firestorm's_ forward bay would have been challenging. The shuttle settled on the assigned pad, towering over the older Lambda class shuttle next to it. The two troop transports landed on adjacent pads.

Hux had planned to wait for his troops to form a ceremonial escort before exiting the shuttle, but Ren showed no hesitation as he strode down the platform and past the assembling troops. Appearances mattered, and a well trained honor guard was one way in which Hux could impress, and if needed, intimidate, his hosts. Ren denied him the opportunity and once again cursed the young man's impulsiveness.

Hux saw Ren's step falter slightly as he caught up to him, something unusual for the typically confident man. As he glanced at the party greeting them, he saw why.

Only two men had come to meet the shuttle. The first he recognized as Captain Fel. The other was a something nearly indescribable.

Wearing a spotless white uniform with brilliant gold tassels, the second man appeared largely human but had pale blue skin, dark black hair with a hint of shimmering blue. The man's red eyes glowing red eyes were an inferno, showing an intensity that looked more suited to the core of a star than a living being. Despite the alien features, the second man gave off subtle hints of command from his body language and was surrounded by an air of authority Hux had only felt in his meetings with the Supreme Leader himself.

"Welcome to the _Firestorm,_ " a smoothly modulated voice said. The voice was not hostile, but unmistakably firm and authoritative. It reminded Hux of his childhood, when his father would occasionally entertain senior Imperial leaders. "I am Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"Admiral," Hux said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "I am Hux, General of the First Order and Commander of the _Finalizer_." Hux paused briefly, wondering if he should introduce Ren and recognizing he had little choice. "This is Master Kylo Ren, and two of my senior officers."

"A pleasure, gentlemen. I appreciate you taking the time to discuss various matters of mutual interest." Thrawn looked to Ren and back to Hux. The red eyes glowed ferociously. "Captain Fel will escort your party to a conference room we have prepared two decks above us. I will join you there shortly."

"Thank you, Admiral. I look forward to our discussion." Hux motioned to his troopers, who began to form up behind him as an escort.

The Grand Admiral raised an eyebrow. "I would insist on your troops remaining in the docking bay for now. Should it become necessary, Captain Fel will arrange other accommodations." The blue-skinned alien turned and walked out of the bay.

Hux stared after the Admiral for several seconds, and then turned to one of the troopers. "Lieutenant, you may remain with the ship," he said grimly.

"We have prepared a conference room nearby," Fel said. "I assumed you'd prefer a location near the docking bay should you desire to return to your ship. We can certainly provide any other facilities you may need aboard the _Firestorm_." Fel motioned to his left and then started walking, Hux keeping pace beside him.

"I do find it a bit presumptuous of your commander to dictate where troops I have brought for the protection of my party are allowed aboard his vessel," the General said as diplomatically as he could, a tinge of resentment in his tone.

"With all due respect, General," Fel replied, "The Grand Admiral's position within our government and military is more akin to your Supreme Leader's than your own. And given his combat record… well, any military officer should give him the appropriate respect." He looked over at Hux and smiled. "Even those who oppose him."

Hux was preparing to tell the young Captain he valued his views even less than his commander's when something he had heard more than a decade ago entered his mind. "Captain, my father was relatively well connected within the Galactic Empire. He mentioned once that there was persistent rumor Emperor Palpatine had promoted a non-human to the rank of Grand Admiral due to exceptional loyalty and tactical ability. Knowing the Emperors disdain for aliens he dismissed it himself, but I have heard others state the promotion indeed happened and was kept a secret from all but the smallest circle of the Emperor's advisors."

Fel stopped walking and turned to Hux. A smile spread across the younger man's face, obviously enjoying the arrogant General's sudden realization. "Welcome to the circle."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As always, thanks for favorites and reviews. I am grateful for anyone who takes time out of their day to read my story! Hopefully any questions raised shall be answered in the course of the story!

Kylo Ren grimaced beneath his helmet. Hux never stopped his posturing. It was always a game to him, trying to figure out how best to demonstrate his authority, or if he sensed great opportunity, suck up to someone else's. One day Ren would take great pleasure in exposing the error of the General's ways, but for now Snoke felt Hux was useful.

The conference room was small but impressive. It was not lavishly appointed like the offices of other senior leaders Ren had met, but featured an esoteric collection of art. Glancing at several of the paintings and statues, he found himself fixating on one in particular. Art was never an interest of his, but his mother had insisted on him learning about the culture of Alderaan. The painting showed the Valley of Casev, thousands of square kilometers of plains surrounded on all sides by nearly vertical mountains stretching kilometers above the fertile land. Myths had long purported humans on Alderaan had first come to be within those protected walls, but modern science had dismissed that theory.

Modern science. There was something odd when using the term to describe a planet that had not existed for more than a quarter century. Ren tried to suppress the emotions that rose to the surface, a strange mix of anger, resentment, sorrow, and fear. No price was too great to preserve the Empire, even the deaths of billions. Still, he wondered if there had been another way.

"I see you have an appreciation for Alderaanian Art, Master Ren," Thrawn said, interrupting his thoughts.

"It is the work of those that oppose order. Those who resist stability."

"The destruction of Alderaan was an effort to instill order through fear. Sadly, Moff Tarkin failed to recognize that not all species and cultures share the same psychological makeup. While some were frightened into submission by the Death Star, it hardened the resolve of others."

"Fear leads to anger and hate," Ren agreed, "and they can create great power." He turned away from the painting. "Why do you display such a piece of artwork?"

The Grand Admiral smiled. "I can learn much from art. The art itself gives great insight into the thoughts of the creator, while the reactions one has to art can also provide useful information."

Ren felt a wave of anger wash over him and struggled to contain it. He was not some guinea pig to be studied, informally or otherwise. However, it was neither the time nor the place to demonstrate that to the Admiral.

"Those of us who lack the intuition granted by the Force must find alternative means to gather information," Thrawn said, almost as if he sensed Ren's discomfort. "I believe you would understand that. I surmise from the title of Master that you have some sensitivity to the Force?"

"I have far more than a sensitivity to the force," Ren replied, a touch of arrogance noticeable in his mechanically generated voice. "A great deal of power beyond the understanding of most men."

Thrawn nodded. "Most impressive. I should like to discuss your abilities further."

"Most who see my true power do not live to tell others about it," Ren said darkly. He turned away and surveyed the room, where Hux and Fel and already found seats.

The Admiral smiled tightly. "As it was with Lord Vader."

Kylo Ren snapped to his full height as if hit by a live power cable, turning abruptly to stare into those red eyes. "You knew Darth Vader?" Ren demanded.

"We had the occasion to work together from time to time," Thrawn responded.

Ren's mind was racing. The alien before him had actually known is grandfather. He wanted to know more; needed to know more. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It would no good to let Thrawn see his desperation. "I would like you to tell me about your experiences," he said as evenly as he could. Between his conscious efforts and the voice modulation the desire in his voice was well hidden.

"There are several topics we can discuss at the appropriate time," Thrawn said, "For now, I believe we have some preliminary matters to attend to." With a blue-skinned hand he motioned to the conference table. "Please, be seated."

The small conference table had six seats, allowing Ren to leave an empty seat between himself and Hux. He wondered what the blue-skinned alien had surmised from that.

"Despite what those who fueled the Rebellion will tell you, the creation of the Empire was not simply Emperor Palpatine quest for more power," Thrawn began. "Perhaps that was part of his motivation, but the Emperor also craved order and stability. He recognized that safety and security could not be ensured by a weak, indecisive government."

"As does the leadership of the First Order," Hux said stiffly.

Thrawn nodded. "Which is why we are having this discussion. The threats that face our galaxy can only be met by men like ourselves; men who realize that a representative government is unable to do the most important of all its functions: protect its citizens."

"Sentiments that a government must serve its people breeds monstrosities like the New Republic," Hux said, antipathy slipping into his voice.

"The people serve the government. They serve their leaders. It is therefore in the interest of their leaders to keep the people safe." Thrawn shifted his focus to Ren for several seconds and then looked back at Hux. "Thus, among my goals is the protection of trillions of lives."

"May I ask what you intend to do to further this goal?" Hux inquired.

"Whatever is necessary." The sheer weight of resolve in the Admiral's voice was spine tingling.

Thrawn's words hung in the air for several seconds before Hux asked a follow up question. "And how does this concern the First Order?"

"In the immediate future I believe enhanced coordination between our forces, and enhancing trade in a manner that enhances our production capabilities and provides us with the capacity to confront our enemies."

Kylo Ren leaned forward slightly, wondering where the alien was headed. "And in the long term?

"The Emperor recognized that only through unity could the galaxy respond to the gravest threats facing it."

A look of surprise crossed the General's face before he composed himself. "You are proposing some sort of merger between our forces?"

"Not merely our forces. Our governments. Our economies. Everything, in time, of course."

"With you at the head, of course," Hux scoffed.

"All men desire power," Thrawn replied, "but I have served others before and shall have no reservation in doing so again. Provided the one I serve has the capacity and vision needed to do what must be done."

"And what must be done?" the General demanded.

"We face threats so vile and perilous that the mind is unable to conceive of the full degree of risk. We must build a civilization capable of opposing these threats." The Grand Admiral looked at Hux, and the General recoiled ever so slightly as he felt those glowing red eyes burn into him. "The Rebellion was not a terminal disease, nor is the Resistance. They will not destroy life as we know it. The ideologies they sustain, the actions they take, and the fear of order they instill make true unification more difficult. Left unchecked they weaken us, possibly to a point that we are unable to resist the true harbingers of our destruction."

General Hux frowned slightly. "Nebulous assertions of threats beyond known space are made to young children so that they behave. It is not the basis of any cooperation between governments."

There were several seconds of silence. Ren looked back and forth between Hux and Thrawn. He could sense Hux's skepticism, but the Admiral's mind was harder to understand. Perhaps it was because of his alien physiology, or perhaps he was not quite as limited in the force as he had suggested.

Thrawn shifted his gaze to Ren. "Your colleague hesitates to accept what he cannot know with certainty," the Admiral said. "The Emperor was sufficiently confident in my judgment to entrust me with substantial portion of the Imperial Fleet in an effort to prepare for inevitable conflicts."

"The Emperor was wise," Ren said, sounding almost thoughtful despite the electronic modulation.

"But not infallible," Hux added.

"Emperor Palpatine was overconfident," Thrawn said bluntly. "Refusal to heed my warnings suggests you may share a similar weakness, General."

Hux was steaming. "I assure _you_ Admiral, that any assertion I make about the capabilities of the First Order can be backed up fully."

The Grand Admiral remained calm. "Regardless of your assessment of your own capabilities, if you are choosing to assume you can overcome a threat you do not yet understand."

"Then provide me with the information I need to understand it," an exasperated Hux demanded. "If you want access to our forces, our resources, I need a reason. A tactical reason."

The red eyes flared. "Information is a resource, General. If you want access to it _I_ need a reason." Suddenly the tone was much more forceful. Ren felt a coldness run down his spine; only the Supreme Leader's voice had caused that to happen before.

Hux was taken aback slightly as well. He opened his mouth to speak, and then paused for several seconds as he reconsidered what to say next. "I need something more than speculation, Admiral."

"Very well." The Grand Admiral stood. "I will make the first overture in the interest of our future alliance. We will reconvene in twelve hours; in the meantime information that I suspect may be of interest to you will be transmitted to your ship. Captain Fel will escort you to your transport." The blue skinned alien quickly and purposefully walked out of the room.

"Gentlemen, if you'll please follow me," Fel said, rising to his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for the faves, reviews, and other comments. It is great to hear from people who enjoy the story!

"That was certainly interesting," Hux said quietly as the command shuttle left the _Firestorm_.

Kylo Ren turned around in his seat. "Captain, Commander: leave us." The two officers quickly moved to the rear compartment, and Ren turned back to the General. "You are putting a relationship with an ally at risk."

"Potential ally," Hux corrected.

"A potential ally that had earned the respect of the Emperor and Lord Vader."

"A claim for which we have only the word of himself and his subordinates."

"Do you truly believe the Supreme Leader would send us to meet with someone lesser?"

Hux sighed. "The Supreme Leader would not remove the _Finalizer_ from combat for more than a week unless he had a compelling reason to do so. Either Grand Admiral Thrawn is as competent and officer as his subordinate claims, or he has something at his disposal the Supreme Leader desires."

"Or both," Ren added. "Do not let your ego and skepticism get in the way of these discussions."

"My only goal here is to serve Leader Snoke and the First Order," Hux said sharply. "A duty I do not take lightly, and do not mistake pride for ego or caution for skepticism."

"You present more palatable names for the same unfortunate qualities."

"Not everyone can stop a blaster bolt in midair," Hux replied angrily. "Some of us must avoid the situation to begin with."

The shuttle touched down with a metallic clank, and the forward hatch began to slide open. Ren and Hux both stood, careful to keep himself looking calm and collected as he walked off the shuttle. He rarely envied the way his colleague hid his face behind a mask, but on occasion it would be a useful tool to have; especially when trying to hide his disgust with said colleague.

An officer was standing at the bottom of the shuttle's ramp. "General Hux, Master Ren, we received a data transmission from the _Firestorm_ as your shuttle was landing."

"Have intelligence review it and prepare a summary," Hux instructed.

"Forward it my quarters," Ren said.

"I will forward it immediately," the officer said stiffly, "and I will inform you, General, when intelligence has prepared your summary."

Kylo Ren carefully removed his mask upon returning to his quarters. Sitting on a firm chair before one of the data terminals in his private office, he brought up the information that had been received from the Grand Admiral.

Obviously Thrawn had intended to provide this data; whatever statements he had made about the cost of information had been to feel out Hux and Ren. More than one thousand individual files were present, some of which were quite large. With a few exceptions, they were old; much of the data was created while the Emperor was in power. Still, it contained information on events and occurrences in the farthest reaches of the Wild Space, far beyond even where the Imperial Remnants had retreated to after the Battle of Jakku.

The sheer amount of data was overwhelming, and Ren knew he had limited time—and limited patience—to invest. Still, he felt compelled to continue searching. He couldn't determine if the urge to examine the files was derived from the Force or simply his own curiosity, but after four hours his diligence was rewarded.

When sorting files by spatial coordinates, one in particular stood out. Ren thought he recognized the coordinates, and quickly confirmed his suspicion was correct: Corellia. Sitting amongst reams of data from the edge of the known galaxy was a file about something in a core system. Perhaps it had been erroneously inserted into the file package; certainly that is what intelligence would say when they found it. But it seemed strangely coincidental to Ren: first the artwork of his Mother's homeworld, now this information on his late Father's.

It was a low priority abbreviated mission report, but it described something incredible: a covert operation the Grand Admiral had participated in. The Admiral had gone undercover to remove a criminal overlord named Thyne from power, apparently taking tremendous personal risks in the process. He put himself in peril in order to fulfill specific mission requirements given to him by Darth Vader himself.

Ren's eyes were wide. Either this was an incredible fabrication, or Thrawn had indeed worked with his Grandfather. An addendum at the bottom of the report had been added recently: _Come Alone._

His intuition was correct. Thrawn had targeted him. For whatever reason the strange alien wanted to speak with him alone.

The intelligence officers were focused on finding new threats in the farthest reaches of the Galaxy; it was doubtful they had paid much attention to a low priority file from the core systems. Still, they would eventually make a more thorough review of the files and inevitably discover the cryptic message. Once General Hux was notified, Ren's opportunity to speak privately with Thrawn would be gone. Time was of the essence, and he needed to keep his activities under wraps as long as possible.

Kylo Ren replaced his mask, and then placed a call to one of his assistants. "Prepare my shuttle, flight crew only. Do not notify docking control until it is necessary and list the flight as a routine training mission, no passengers."

"Yes, Master Ren. The shuttle will be ready in ten minutes," the young lieutenant said over the comlink. He sounded confused, but Ren was confident he would do what was requested. He knew what happened to officers that failed to carry out the instructions of Kylo Ren.

Eleven minutes later the sleek, black shuttle dropped below the hull of the _Finalizer_ and set off towards the _Firestorm_ , its sudden departure listed as a routine training flight in the ship's log and all but unnoticed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for the reads, favorites, reviews, and PMs about this story! It is great to write, and even more exciting to get your feedback!

* * *

Only Grand Admiral Thrawn was waiting for Kylo Ren as he stepped off the shuttle. Ren managed to avoid any visible reaction to the strange red eyes this time, but found them to be unsettling nonetheless.

"I surmised you received my message when your shuttle came inbound without communication," Grand Admiral Thrawn said presently.

"I did." Ren stared at the Admiral through his mask. "Why did you send it?"

"Two reasons, actually. The first: I know you longing to learn about Lord Vader. I surmise any user of the Dark Side should want to understand Darth Vader, but given your family lineage the desire would be especially pressing."

"You are impressively well informed, Grand Admiral Thrawn," Ren said. "And if you sincerely wish to help, I thank you. But I suspect I am not here purely because of your generosity."

Thrawn's lips curled into a slight smile. "Which brings us to my second reason. Your abilities are more valuable than you realize, and certainly far exceeding the limited uses your leader has found for them."

"The Supreme Leader is wise; questioning plans for any of us is risky."

"The Supreme Leader is not wise enough," Thrawn said evenly. "Not for what is coming."

Ren's hand moved under his cloak to his lightsaber. "Tread carefully, Admiral."

"Lord Vader was not a blind follower to the Emperor," Thrawn pointed out. "Quite the opposite in some cases."

Ren considered that statement. The file he had been sent described Vader's orchestration of a plan to remove a power Black Sun leader, something that Emperor Palpatine likely would have opposed. He remained silent, but nodded.

Thrawn motioned toward one of the hangar bay exits. "Let us discuss Lord Vader, and what we all can learn from him."

The blue skinned alien turned and started down the catwalk. Silently, Ren followed him.

They walked in silence for several minutes, passing a few crew members in the spotless halls. The room Thrawn led Ren to was smaller and less formally decorated than the conference room they had used only hours early, appearing to be more of a lounge than a formal meeting place. The Admiral took a cushioned seat, motioning for Ren to take another nearby.

"I would like you to explain how you know so much about me." Ren said stiffly as he sat.

"As I explained," Thrawn replied, "the threats facing us are numerous. Having seen the power the Emperor and Lord Vader wielded, I devoted a not insignificant time in searching for others who might use similar abilities to defend our galaxy."

"I understand that," Ren said curtly, "but I asked how, not why."

"Information is important, Master Ren. My understanding of events in the core systems is critical to their future defense, even if those currently in power do not understand it. As a practical matter, my information comes primairly from two sources: strategic reconnaissance and individuals joining my government. I imagine that is not far removed from the First Order's methodologies."

"It is not," Ren agreed. "I suppose the news of my existence was hardly covert."

The Admiral briefly smiled. "One of the challenges of being a member of the elite. Your reputation precedes you. I assure you in certain sections of this galaxy mine does as well; in others I have been careful to operate with anonymity."

Ren reached up and grabbed the sides of his mask, removing it and placing it carefully on the table. The Grand Admiral turned is head slightly, and two men locked eyes for the first time. "Tell me of your dealings with Lord Vader," Ren said, his natural, unmodulated voice subdued but not relaxed.

"I worked with Darth Vader on many occasions. Our methods were markedly different, but similarly effective. In many cases Lord Vader recognized certain events called for my skills, particularly when a lack of resources or political considerations limited his ability to bring the full strength of the Imperial war machine to bear."

"Such as when dealing with Black Sun."

Thrawn nodded. "Emperor Palpatine had come to an understanding with Black Sun; Lord Vader did not share his assessment of their value, but was unable to take overt action without displeasing the Emperor."

"Yet you sided with Darth Vader," Ren said quietly. "You disobeyed the Emperor to assist him."

"I was never explicitly instructed not to," Thrawn countered. "Of course, that is a technicality. More importantly, I served the Emperor's interests, and in the case of Black Sun I agreed with Lord Vader. Consolidation of power was necessary both to preserve the Empire and to be prepared for external threats. Allowing a powerful and independently governed organization like Black Sun to exert influence across the galaxy had grave long term consequences."

"Did you want Darth Vader to take the Emperor's place?" Ren asked, the tone of his voice suggesting his preferred answer.

"I understand such a transition would not have been uncommon among Sith Lords," Thrawn said. "The apprentice, Lord Vader, learns all he can from the master. Whence the apprentice knows enough, he turns on the master and takes their place." The Admiral's red eyes bored into Ren's face. "Assuming, of course, the master does not destroy their apprentice first."

"You did not answer the question," Ren prompted.

"I thought a transition was inevitable, most likely with Lord Vader taking his place as Emperor. Whether I supported it is irrelevant; what mattered was ensuring the continued strength of the Empire." Thrawn inclined his head slightly. "I was confident that could be maintained under Lord Vader's leadership, if that answers your question."

"So you had no loyalty to either of them," Ren said angrily.

"You are confusing loyalty with an acceptance of reality, Master Ren. Whatever occurred between two Sith lords was out of my control. However I was fully loyal to the Emperor and Lord Vader, and I continue to be endeavor to accomplish what they set out to do."

Ren felt a slight chill run down his spine. Many times he had promised to accomplish what his Grandfather had started, and here, sitting across from him, was a strange blue alien who wished to do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for all the follows and reviews. It is great to see people enjoying the story, and I greatly appreciate the time you take to read, comment, and review!

* * *

"My concern," Thrawn continued, "is that your Supreme Leader does not fully share in these goals. That is why I wished to speak with you directly."

"Supreme Leader Snoke seeks to restore the glory and power of the Empire," Ren said stiffly. "How is that different?"

"How does the destruction of the Hosnian System further the interests of the First Order?"

"It eliminates a threat to the First Order," Ren said darkly. "The New Republics is in shambles, its fleets disorganized, and its worlds in chaos."

"Is the First Order stronger now? Does it have more ships? More resources?"

"Not immediately, but without the Republic in our way—"

"Something else will take its place. Power is not derived from destroying worlds, it is found by taking them, holding them, and using them to ensure we can defend our galaxy when the time comes."

"We will take many worlds now that the New Republic's military is a shadow of its former self," Ren said sharply.

"You are still at a tactical disadvantage," Thrawn said. "You are running a campaign against well defended Core Systems with supply lines stretching back to the edge of the Outer Rim. You have taken actions that will ignite resistance against you on thousands of worlds. This is not the environment to take territory, and certainly not one conducive to unifying the galaxy under a single, powerful ruler."

"The Emperor built Death Stars," Ren said argumentatively, frustration evident in his voice.

"And the Emperor had the resources to quell the uprisings that resulted from it. The Emperor had total control of the Core Systems, and the Death Start itself allowed him to tighten that control; but not to acquire it." Thrawn shook his head. "Whatever Leader Snoke's motivations, he is trying to force his rule on the galaxy with a sense of urgency; he views the destruction of planets, beings, and resources as a suitable alternative to their acquisition, not as a last resort."

"The Supreme Leader has waited patiently," Ren countered, "he is not some restless General pushing for immediate control."

"He waited because he had no choice," Thawn said tersely. "Palpatine was stronger than him. Vader was stronger than him."

"You make presumptions about things you know nothing about," Ren said angrily.

"Do I indeed?" Thrawn asked.

Ren though furiously. He had no evidence to present, no argument to make, other than what he had been told by Snoke himself. "You do not comprehend the Force. Without it, how can you understand the Supreme Leader?"

"What does the Force tell you about Snoke?" Thrawn asked.

Ren lowered his gaze slightly. When it came to the Future of the First Order, Snoke had only let him see what the Leader had wanted him to see. The Supreme Leader's mind was carefully guarded, his ambitions and goals shrouded in secrecy that Ren could not penetrate. The Leader would probably have him killed if he tried. The Force gave him great insight about the Galaxy, but shockingly little information about the being he called his master.

"The Force is only a part of the strategy Emperor Palpatine used to consolidate power; for decades he painstakingly created a political situation that would result in the greatest fighting force the Galaxy had ever seen. He maneuvered through a cesspool of politics until he had a position giving him unlimited power over all aspects of the government. He built a military, an economy, a system of governance; all of it in a manner that would let him seize control when the time was right." Thrawn cocked a blue-black eyebrow. "Snoke has taken the remnants of what Palpatine built and reshaped it into a weapon of revenge, not a vision of the future."

"What would you have done?" Ren prompted.

"Exactly what I have done. Operate in the unknown regions, beyond charted space. Build alliances, gather resources, and gain the strength that is needed to unify the Galaxy under a single leader."

"Starkiller Base demonstrated the First Order is the new power in the Galaxy, that worlds must either bow to our control or face destruction. It was the first step in creating a new Empire."

"Then where is it now?" Thrawn demanded. "A star system may be gone, but a Galaxy is emboldened to resist the rule of the First Order. Some may accede to your rule, but others will resist. Many others." Thrawn's lips curled into the slightest of smiles. "Shall you destroy them all? What then have you left to rule?"

"As more planets fell, more would fall in line."

"You make assumptions about the psychology of others that you cannot substantiate. Just as Grand Moff Tarkin did."

"So you do not approve of the Supreme Leader devoting our efforts to Starkiller Base?"

"Not at that time, and certainly not for the uses he intended. There is indeed a place for a weapon like Starkiller Base, but for use against what is out there, beyond our Galaxy." The Admiral looked Ren squarely in the eyes. "In fact, if you'd permit me, I should like to show you one."

"General Hux is the one requesting—"

"Requesting proof of my assertions, yes," Thrawn said sourly, cutting him off. "Yet I have my reasons for speaking to you. Reasons I fully intend to disclose, but for now time is of the essence. An operation is underway that demands the _Firestorm_ rejoins the fleet. I believe that remaining our guest will provide you with valuable perspective, but you are welcome to return to your vessel before we depart.

Ren glanced downward at the floor, his mind swirling yet again. He reached out through the Force, trying to find guidance but yet again it would not come. There was too much turmoil to get a clear picture. Any decisions that needed to be made would be his own.

"Very well, Admiral. I shall join you."

The Grand Admiral touched a comlink on the table next to him. "Captain Fel."

"Yes Admiral," the crisp voice replied.

"Master Ren will be joining us. Please make accommodations available."

"Understood sir. Would he like to contact his vessel before we depart?" Fel asked via the comlink.

"I do not need the General's permission," Ren growled.

It took Fel a moment to realize the second voice had to be Kylo Ren; he had not heard his natural voice before but no one else was supposed to be with the Admiral. "Of course, Master Ren, I merely wished to provide the option if your operating protocols dictate—"

"Protocols do not concern me, Captain."

"Understood, Master Ren. I will meet you shortly to show you your accommodations."

"Thank you, Captain," Thrawn said as he turned off the comlink.

Where are we going?" Ren asked.

Suddenly, the Admiral looked somber. "To see what happens when a world cannot be salvaged."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As always, thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! For those of you that are Hux fans, I think you'll enjoy this chapter. And for those of you who like Kylo, please check out my new story "The Cruel Path Home". It is quite a bit different than this story for many reasons, with Kylo Ren angering Snoke and trying to get his revenge on the Supreme Leader through a tenuous alliance with his mother—but as you can imagine, things get a lot more complicated!

Thanks again, and please let me know your thoughts!

Jec Terris heard the footsteps coming up from the starboard crew pit, but chose to continue staring through the forward viewport rather than acknowledge the approaching officer. "Captain Terris," the tall, slender ensign said as he came up next to his commanding officer. "I noticed something in the hangar logs that is unusual."

Slowly the older man turned to the ensign. "Explain."

"Well, the logs are normally kept automatically and the computer will flag anything unusual or that needs attention from the bridge, but Major Keerne encourages us to always manually review the logs at least once per shift and that is how—"

"Explain what you found, not how you found it," Terris said tersely.

"Yes sir, of course. An Upsilon class command shuttle departed just over an hour ago on what was logged as a training mission. That's why we never saw anything up here: Training missions don't get reported to the bridge; docking control handles all that. But I thought it was odd to have a training mission on the schedule, given our current situation."

"It is indeed," Terris said thoughtfully. "I presume you called docking control to confirm the vessel actually departed?"

"Yes sir," the ensign replied, his tone more confident now that the Captain had taken an interest in what he had to report. "And had the departure report transmitted up as well." He handed a datapad to the Captain. "The crew manifest did not match anyone listed aboard the _Finalizer_."

Captain Terris took the datapad from the ensign and reviewed it carefully. He immediately realized why the ensign had not found any records for the crew: the two pilots listed were assigned not actually assigned to the _Finalizer_. They were members of the Master of the Knights of Ren's personal staff, assigned directly to Kylo Ren. Very few officers aboard the _Finalizer_ knew their names or had the security clearance to pull up their personnel files.

"This is everything? Only two crew?"

"Yes sir. At least, that is all they sent."

Terris could not bury the hunch that a third person was on that shuttle. If the illustrious Kylo Ren had wanted to sneak away unobserved, feigning a training mission would be his best option. If not for the young officers vigilance, no one would have noticed the missing shuttle for hours.

"Thank you Ensign, you may resume your post," the Captain said. He turned back to the viewport, contemplating if he should notify General Hux of the situation. As he thought through various possibilities, he noticed the massive arrowhead shape of the _Firestorm_ begin pivoting away from the _Finalizer._ The flicker of its main engines coming online was visible from the bridge.

"General Hux to the bridge please," Terris called out, "Helm, bring engines online."

Hux emerged from his office only moments later and immediately noticed the other vessel's maneuvering. "Where is he headed?"

Terris didn't need to look at the tactical display to see what was happening. "It looks like he is preparing for a hyperspace jump. His course will take him out of the star's gravity well."

"Raise shields, weapons online," Hux ordered. "Set an intercept course."

"You intend to engage them?" Terris asked.

"Not if it can be avoided," the General responded. "But I shall like an explanation as to why he is leaving our discussions unannounced."

Terris glanced down at his screen. The helm officer was trying to figure a way to catch the smaller Star Destroyer, continually recalculating the course to try and take advantage of local gravitational variations. But it was of no use. He turned to Hux and swallowed deeply. "General, it appears we are unable to match their acceleration."

Hux had already drawn a similar conclusion. "Launch Gamma squadron," he commanded.

Terris keyed in the order, wondering if this meant Hux had decided against pursuing peaceful resolution. If he intended to attack… the idea that Kylo Ren was on the other ship was largely speculation, but it was something Hux needed to know. "General, there is the possibility individuals from the _Finalizer_ are onboard that ship."

The General snapped around and narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"A command shuttle left the _Finalizer_ approximately one hour ago and is no longer on sensors. It either jumped to hyperspace or docked with the other Star Destroyer. The pilots were assigned to Kylo Ren personally."

Hux's face trembled with barely contained rage. "You are telling me Kylo Ren is on that ship?"

"I don't know," Terris admitted, "but it certainly seems likely."

"Gamma squadron away, requesting orders sir," an officer called from the crew pit.

"The other ship has raised shields," a second man reported.

Hux swore under his breath, then tapped the control panel in front of him. "Gamma Leader, this is General Hux. I want you to reconfigure all your concussion missiles to mode Bravo Six except with negative polarity on the primary charges."

"Acknowledged sir," the pilot replied, sounding slightly confused. It was rare for his instructions to come directly from the General, and even rarer to have the officer coordinating the battle dictate minutia like the settings of his missile warheads.

Hux knew what came next would confuse him even more. "Position yourself in front of the Star Destroyer, within 5 degrees of their longitudinal access and release your missiles two klicks from the bow."

"Ah… Acknowledged General," the pilot said again.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, General," Terris said.

"A byproduct of a Bravo Six detonation is the production of concussive tachyon particles. Those can penetrate the shield," he paused for emphasis, "And are detectable in hyperspace."

"So we can track them at light speed? And inverting the polarity will make the tachyon's from the missile stand out better from background radiation."

"So I hope," Hux said candidly. "The tachyons should leave a trail behind the ship as it moves through hyperspace. As long as it is dense enough, our hyperspectral array should be able to pick it up, over a much longer range than Cronau Radiation." Hux smiled smugly. "I doubt the Grand Admiral even knows the technology exists."

" _I_ did not know the array had that level of sensitivity."

"We will likely need to modify power distribution to avoid any interference, but we will find them." Hux looked at the tactical display, watching as the lead Tie Fighter lined up for a head-on approach with the _Firestorm_. It was almost comical, the tiny fighter playing a game of chicken with the immense warship. As instructed, the pilot fired off a salvo of missiles than broke sharply away, clearing the area before the concussion warheads detonated against the Star Destroyer's forward shields in a brilliant explosion that was visible from the _Finalizer's_ bridge with the naked eye.

Fortunately for the Tie pilot, the _Firestorm_ seemed unconcerned about the attack and maintained course. Seconds later, it made the jump to hyperspace, disappearing from view.

Hux starred out the viewport, focusing on the spot in space where the dagger-shaped destroyer had been moments before. "Our negotiations just got much more interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

The _Firestorm_ had been in hyperspace for nearly twelve hours. Shortly after making the jump, Captain Fel had escorted Ren to small but nicely appointed quarters located a few decks below the bridge. Ren was never explicitly told to remain in his quarters, but other than briefly walking down the hall to orient himself and a few short hours of sleep he had spent the majority of his time in mediation.

The Grand Admiral had made several salient points about the First Order. Still, Snoke had given Ren power and purpose. The Supreme Leader had demonstrated his competence repeatedly, with Thrawn Ren had only the Admiral's word. Still, _if_ his Grandfather had indeed placed his faith in the smooth talking alien, everything Thrawn said deserved careful consideration.

Thrawn himself arrived at Ren's quarters, once again without the pretentious retinue of subordinates and guards many other senior officers had with them at all times. Of course, Ren could see why the Grand Admiral did not need them: if his steel-like demeanor and sharp intellect were not enough to command respect, the boiling inferno of those eyes did more to instill his power and authority than a legion of storm troopers could.

"I apologize for my lack of attention, but other matters have demand my time," the Grand Admiral said smoothly. "I trust the accommodations are agreeable?"

Ren nodded. "They meet my needs. However, I am not here to witness your hospitality."

"Of course," Thrawn said, a tight smile forming on his blue lips. "We are under an hour from our rendezvous with the fleets," he said. Ren noticed the plural, _fleets_ , implying whatever Thrawn was up to it involved more than one large battlegroup. "I thought it was time to show you what we are facing."

The Grand Admiral motioned for Ren to follow him, and the younger man did so. Several decks below they entered a science laboratory, which was surprisingly well appointed for a warship.

"As I said, information is a commodity in short supply," Thrawn noted, once again making Ren wonder if this alien could read his thoughts. "Sometimes that demands our own scientific investigation, thus we put more emphasis on having those capabilities on our vessels than the Emperor did."

Several officers and technicians were working in the room, and though they all acknowledged the Grand Admiral there was no traditional announcement of his arrival, nor was the room called to attention. "Their work is important," Thrawn said again into Ren's thoughts.

The Grand Admiral led him to a series of preservative filled tubes, each a meter and a half long and containing a hideous insectoid creature. They ranged slightly in size, but had bodies roughly ten centimeters with more than a dozen pair of short, spiked legs. Several dark eyespots peppered the otherwise pale white skin on one end of the body. The skin itself was almost translucent and seemed pulled across a minimal interior skeleton; Ren could not tell if that was the creature's natural state or a result of the preservation. Extending half a meter or more from each end of the body were dozens of hair like fibers.

"We don't really know what they call themselves," Thrawn said. "We refer to them as Scourge. They are a sentient, parasitic creature unlike anything we have encountered before. They use the nerve fibers in interact with the electro-chemical processes of the brain and nervous system, allowing them to exhibit some control over their host organism. The precise amount varies depending on the species of the host. In some cases they can impact thoughts and emotions in a manner that causes general behavioral changes; in others the control is more direct."

"This thing exists within another sentient being?" Ren asked.

"Yes. On a typical biped, the body will reside somewhere in the chest cavity, with the nerve fibers extending to various locations throughout the body."

"Can it be removed?" Ren inquired as he studied the hideous creature.

"In most hosts, no. Either the process of removal does extensive damage to the nervous system, or the Scourge kills its host with erratic electrochemical stimuli that effectively shut down vital organs." Thrawn stepped back from the preserved organism and turned his red gaze to Ren. "Scourge originate outside our galaxy. They live as colonies, infesting entire worlds and then attempting to move to others. How they came to our galaxy I do not know, but should they develop the means to travel between star systems there will be little that can be done."

"So they do not posses hyperdrive technology," Ren said.

"That is correct, for the moment. They are limited by the technology of their hosts." The Grand Admiral gestured toward a display screen, and with the push of a button brought up anatomical diagram of a human-like species. "However they entered our Galaxy, the first known infestation was on Zatan II. Fortunately, the Zatians did not posses any form of faster than light travel, so the spread of this particular group has been limited to within the Zatan system."

Ren looked at the diagram. The Zatian body was similar to a humans, but with substantially longer legs and a pronounced forehead that extended several centimeters above the eyes. "You doubt they will stay contained for long," Ren said.

"You are perceptive, Master Ren," the Admiral responded kindly. "The level of control a Scourge exerts on a Zation is substantial; once a sufficient number of individuals were infected hyperspace technology became a priority of the entire civilization. Engineering progress that often takes centuries is being accomplished in only a few years."

"Modifying the will of another is a powerful tool," Ren agreed. "The capacity to do it for an entire civilization is most impressive." He turned back to the preserved specimens. "These organisms could be useful."

"Replicating their abilities would be useful," Thrawn granted, "but there appear to be no means to work with the Scourge themselves." The Admiral allowed a slightly amused expression to wash over his space, lips curving in the slightest of smiles. "It is not like we can speak with them, after all."

"Only with their hosts," Ren said. Abruptly, Ren turned to face the Admiral. "That is why I am here. You planned this."

Thrawn nodded almost imperceptibly. "I would like to understand them better before committing to their total annihilation. However, I doubt it will change our course of action. As best we can tell, they are motivated primarily by propagation. They may be sentient, but they behave much as more common parasites."

"You cannot trust a species that has deceptions and hiding at the core of its existence," Ren observed.

"No," Thrawn agreed. "But we may still learn something useful. And more importantly, it gives us reason to open an important dialogue. I want you to understand what we face. And to understand what I see in you."

"You see me as a tool," Ren observed, his cooler tone noticeable despite the voice modulation. "Just as you claim Snoke sees me."

"But Snoke has alternatives," Thrawn said gently. "He can train others. Perhaps none as competent and qualified, but he has the ability. I am without the Force, Kylo Ren. Thus, I do not seek some tool that I can replace. I am in search of a partner that can help me defend the Galaxy."

"So your claim is that you value me more because you are more desperate," Ren replied.

"That is a somewhat crude way of putting it, yes," Thrawn confirmed. "However, I have talents of my own. Talents that complement yours, rather than overlap as the Supreme Leader's do. You are not a threat to me, nor am I threat to you. Can you say the same about your relationship with Snoke?"

Ren pondered the question. The Dark Side had a cruel history of masters slaying their students when threatened, and often justifiably so. The most common means of ascending to power amongst the Sith had been for an apprentice to slay his own master. Would Snoke follow this mold, or was he different than those who had come before him. Again the, future was too hazy to see.

A/N: Thank you as always for the faves, follows, reviews, and other feedback. Everything is greatly appreciated. I know that sentient parasites may not be the most original idea in Sci-Fi, but I don't think Star Wars has dealt with it yet and it provides a great opportunity to see what Kylo is capable of. And speaking of Kylo: if you want more Kylo, please check out my other story "The Cruel Path Home" which is very Kylo-centric.

Thanks again for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoyed! More to come soon as Thrawn mounts his campaign against the Scourge while Hux continues to try and learn what is going on!


	9. Chapter 9

General Hux gazed out the forward viewport, the vantage point giving him an impressive view of his ship and the cosmos beyond. Normally he starred with pride, knowing the incredible power of the ship at his command and the influence it gave him over every point of light he could see. But today was different, and his concern overwhelmed his self-confidence.

Normally the Finalizer's exterior superstructure was bathed in the illumination of thousands of viewports and dozens of running lights. Hux had ordered all non-essential systems turned off in an effort to reduce potential interference with the sensors, and the hull sat in an unusual state of darkness. Likewise, interior lighting was minimal except in mission critical areas. With shields and weapons offline, and non-essential systems disabled or running at reduced power, the reactor was putting out only one third the power it was capable of.

With so much less power coursing through the ship, the Finalizer's crew saw a stunning increase in sensor efficiency. It was a tactic that carried substantial risk: should the need arise it would take more than four minutes for the ship to come to combat readiness. The shield emitters alone took more than ninety-seconds to power up from a total shut-down. Even a modest warship could inflict massive damage to the Finalizer under those conditions.

It was not the vulnerability of the Finalizer that had Hux worried. Somewhere out there, Kylo Ren was speaking with a powerful alien. He did not know if the Master of the Knights of Ren had gone with Thrawn willingly, or if he had become a prisoner when he arrived on the Firestorm, but neither scenario was palatable to the General.

If Ren was negotiating directly with Thrawn, it meant he was attempting to bypass Hux's influence. Ren's arrogance may very well have motivated him to feel he could handle the situation better, and Hux found that infuriating. The ill tempered man child was hardly qualified to negotiate on behalf of the First Order. When Snoke had first described their mission, Hux realized Ren was more likely to become an embarrassment than an asset.

If Ren had foolishly allowed himself to be captured, Hux would be held accountable by the Supreme Leader for what happened next. Snoke had invested a great deal of time and effort in Kylo Ren's training, and would not be pleased to see it go to waste.

Of course, there was a third option that Hux found even less palatable. Perhaps Snoke and Ren had planned this. It was bad enough for Ren to cast him aside, but if Snoke had approved these actions it meant that Hux's authority within the First Order was waning.

"General," Captain Terris called from the starboard crew pit, where he was overseeing the sensor officer's work. "It looks like our previous estimates were accurate. We are approximately thirty one light seconds off the course of the other vessel."

Hux nodded. That was indeed good news. The more accurate their tracking was, the less often they would need to stop, come to low power, and conduct one of these sensor sweeps. "Do we anticipate similar accuracy with our next projections?"

"We have been getting better on each jump," Terris said, a bit of pride in his men and his ship evident in his voice.

Hux looked down at a command consul. "We will skip sensor stop four and proceed directly to five."

"Yes, General."

"How long to make the computations?" Hux asked.

"We should be underway in thirty minutes," Terris replied.

"I will return to review your status prior to the jump," Hux said. That gave him just enough time to complete a task he had been looking forward too.

The main docking bay was nearly two kilometers from the bridge, but the efficient network of turbolifts allowed Hux to make the journey in just over a minute. Hux walked into the main control room, flanked by a pair of storm troopers in gleaming white armor. His unannounced appearance surprised the half-dozen crew members in the room. They immediately stood, interrupting whatever tasks they had been conducting in favor of showing their commander his due respect.

"Who is in command here?" Hux demanded, his voice stern.

"I am, General," a short, middle-age man said, walking towards the General and then coming to rigid attention. "Major Vernis Kran."

"When did your shift begin, Major?" Hux asked.

Kran looked nervous, confused by his superior's sudden interest in the minutia of his day. "About six hours ago, sir."

"You were on duty when an Upsilon shuttle departed approximately four hours ago," Hux said. It was a statement this time, not a question.

"I would need to check, sir. I do not personally oversee—" He stopped as Hux raised his hand.

"Who did oversee the launch?"

"Lieutenant Teench is the operations officer, sir," Kran said nervously. "Given the low number of operations, I believe he would have handled any launches personally."

"You believe, or you know?" Hux asked with obvious irritation.

"I would need to check, sir. My duties do not—"

"Do not include being informed of your own command," Hux spat. He nodded at one of the stormtroopers. Kran never had a chance to react. The blaster bolt hit him square in the chest, immediately burning through vital organs. Rigidity caused by the scrambling of his nervous system kept him upright for several seconds, before his failing muscles could no longer support his weight and the body fell limply to the floor.

Hux stepped over the smoldering corpse. "The First Order does not have the luxury of putting incompetent individuals in command positions," he said, his voice booming as if making a speech to a crowd rather than addressing a small group of officers. "Our work is too important to be tempered with mediocrity." He looked at the startled officers. "Which of you is Teench?"

The young man stepped forward. If Kran had been nervous, Teench was terrified. He was visibly shaking, his face pale, and his voice trembled as he addressed the General. "I am, General."

"You were responsible for monitoring the shuttle launch?"

Teench swallowed. "Yes sir."

"How many people were aboard?"

Teench hesitated for a moment, knowing what was in his report had been fabricated. But if Hux was here, he already knew that. "Three sir."

"One of whom was Kylo Ren." Again, it was not a question.

"Yes sir."

Hux eyed the young officer. He assumed Ren had personally demanded he not be listed on any official documentation; he'd also assumed Teench would point to that as proof that he had done his duty. The fact that the man offered no excuses intrigued him. "Were you ordered by Ren to alter the launch report?"

"Yes sir."

"And you did so, against established protocols."

"Yes sir." Teench briefly turned let his eyes travel to the storm troopers behind Hux before returning his focus to the general.

"Do you have any excuse to offer."

"No sir," Teench said, lower his head slightly. He was rapidly losing his concern with military protocol as death seemed inevitable. "Master Ren's methods of dealing with things which upset him are well known. I allowed my fear of that to get in the way of my responsibilities, and in doing so failed the First Order."

"Master Ren may seem intimidating," Hux said, "but he is neither your commander nor the commander of this mission. Your duty is to me." Hux glanced behind him to the steaming corpse of what had been Teench's commander. "I trust that will not be a problem again."

Teench's mouth opened slightly, stunned at the reprieve he seemed to be receiving. "Of course not sir."

"You will report to me personally any time Kylo Ren arrives on or departs this vessel. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"You will take command in your predecessors' place, Major Teench," Hux said slowly, watching the young man's face transition from terror to disbelief. "I warn you, my generosity comes with a price. Any further errors shall be met with substantial repercussions. Your death will not be as quick as your former commanders'."

Teench swallowed, realizing just what that meant. The terror returned to his face. Somehow he had managed to set himself directly in the sights of two of the most powerful and vindictive men in the Galaxy. It was inevitable that he would be given contradictory instructions in the future, and when that happened his chances of survival were quite small. Any excitement over the prospect of the unanticipated promotion was buried under the fear of the General's threat. "Understood sir," he said solemnly.

Without another word, Hux turned and left. One of the troopers followed him. The other dragged the remains of Major Kran from the room, leaving behind a stain of boiled blood.

Hux arrived on the bridge as Terris was preparing the final calculations with his staff. "I don't believe incorrect reports from docking control will be an issue for the foreseeable future," he said smugly to the Captain.

Terris glanced up at his commander, struggling to retain a neutral expression as his stomach flipped. Hux's demeanor made it clear at least one man had died for the mistake. "Very good sir."

Hux had already turned back to the viewport. "Make the jump as soon as we are ready."

A/N: So Hux is not having a great day, but at least his tracking strategy is working.

Thank you for all your reviews, faves, and follows. Getting review notifications is always a high point of the day—both the purely positive ones and the ones that make me think about how to better the story going forward!

For those that asked in the last chapter—expect to see more of the Scourge, but the focus is still going to be the Thrawn/Kylo/Hux relationship. Also expect a few more formerly cannon characters to show up!

I'll be trying to update frequently, but as work gets busier it may prove to be challenging. Sometimes I need to wait until inspiration strikes to write, and when that happens while I'm at work or stuck in traffic it is really sad! I also have been trying to keep The Cruel Path Home going (shameless plug for other Star Wars story).

Thanks again!


End file.
